LEMONed i scream
by Randuril
Summary: Ni "remon", ni "lemon", se dice: limón. Una humorada muy buena para la salud por su alto contenido de vitamina C.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

LEMONed i scream

. . .

. .

.

Aviso: esto es solo para divertirme y, de paso, ojalá que divertirlos también a ustedes, por eso los personajes seguramente estarán muy OoC, pero no se lo tomen tan en serio.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

Ranma entrenando en el patio.

Ranma entrenando en el patio en una tarde calurosa de verano.

Mejor digámoslo así: Ranma entrenando en el patio en una tarde calurosa, por lo que tiene que quitarse la camisa y está bastante sudoroso.

Esta es la escena que una privilegiada Akane observa con detenimiento, sentada en el piso de madera de la casa. El torso desnudo ligeramente húmedo, los músculos marcados, los ojos azules de su prometido, concentrados y de mirada penetrante, todo eso hacía que Akane de repente pensara en el limón... Es decir, eh... en los limones, sí, eso es.

En los limones necesarios para hacer una limonada.

Todo era culpa de las charlas con Kasumi, eso es lo que no le estaba haciendo nada bien y empezaba a afectar sus sentidos en días como esos.

**. . .**

_(De las lecciones de cocina de Kasumi)_

Un limón es un limón, no hay manera de hacerlo pasar por otra cosa. Hay que tratarlo como se debe, no se puede cortarlo sin más para sacarle el jugo de inmediato. Si hacemos eso y lo estrujamos de pronto, echaremos todo a perder, la pulpa se aplastará, el jugo salpicará por todas partes y las semillas van a salir disparadas.

_Nunca_ hay que perder de vista las semillas de un limón. Tú sabes bien que donde cae la semilla de un limón nace otro limón; y si caen semillas por todas partes vamos a tener pequeños limoncitos por todos lados y cada árbol de limón da _muchos_ frutos. Y si hay una cosecha muy abundante de limones es muy probable que no alcancemos a utilizarlos todos y la mayoría se echen a perder, y terminemos teniendo limones pasados. Nadie quiere un limón de mala calidad ¿verdad? Son bastante desagradables.

Ahora bien, el limón es una fruta muy noble. Mira, siente su aroma, querida, toca su fresca y porosa cubierta, aprecia un poco de su néctar ácido. Son demasiadas impresiones sensoriales, lo sé, tranquila... Como te decía, es muy noble: condimenta, perfuma, realza el sabor de la comida y ayuda al organismo, ¿qué más se puede pedir? Por eso hay que tratarlo con el respeto que se merece, no lo cortes sin más, trátalo con dulzura y el limón se te brindará entero y te dará hasta la última gota de su ser sin negarte nada.

**. . .**

¿Quién hubiera pensado que un limón podía ofrecer tanto? Akane suspiró con sus recuerdos. De pronto, pensar en toda esa charla de Kasumi le estaba dando más ganas que nunca de probar el limón... es decir, probar un limón. No... mmm... hacer el limón con Ranma. ¡No! Hacer limonada con Ranma... ¡Ah!, no, no es así tampoco... Quería hacer una limonada _para_ Ranma.

Sí, eso es.

Esa tarde estaba verdaderamente boba con las palabras y además se le daba por pensar tonterías como esa. Se mordió el labio. Debía ser por el calor.

¿O acaso se había vuelto adicta al limón? ¿Era posible eso?

**. . .**

**.**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Aclaración: **Ninguna bebida con graduación alcohólica fue consumida durante la realización de este fic.

Nota de autora: Jeje... Debería empezar diciendo que el título lo saqué de la canción _LEMONed i scream _de Hide (Matsumoto Hideto) si quieren escucharla, les recomiendo esta versión www . youtube watch?v=KIchkoHZ-7I (sin espacios). Hace rato quería escribir algo como esto, la idea surgió en una época en que había leído varios fanfics bastante extraños (a mi criterio) porque tenían en las escenas indicadores: "aquí comienza el lemon", "aquí termina el lemon". Había uno que decía incluso "cuidado, viene el lemon". Quería escribir algo riéndome de mí misma por gustarme esas historias "con lemon".

Y bueno, salió este sin sentido. Lo peor es que esto en realidad no aporta nada al fandom, solo sirve para hacerme reír, pero bueno... si tengo más ideas locas voy a subirlas acá muahahaha...

Gracias por leer, y si tienen ganas me dejan un review.

Romina


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

LEMONed i scream

. . .

. .

.

Aviso: esto es solo para divertirme y, de paso, ojalá que divertirlos también a ustedes, por eso los personajes seguramente estarán muy OoC, pero no se lo tomen tan en serio.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

—Cuidado, Akane —dijo Kasumi, en un tono de advertencia tal que su hermana se quedó quieta, con el brazo estirado hacia el espacio donde se ofrecían los limones en el supermercado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Akane temerosa.

—No abuses del limón —sentenció Kasumi Tendo con rostro severo. Después su expresión se suavizó—. Recuérdalo.

—Pero... pero la otra vez me dijiste...

—Ah... entonces no entendiste nada, hermanita —suspiró decepcionada la mayor.

—... Y yo he pensado tanto en el limón desde entonces que... —continuó Akane sin prestar atención a la mujer.

—No te apresures —indicó Kasumi poniéndole una mano en el hombro—, déjalo venir naturalmente y será mucho mejor. Es más, a veces si te lo niegas, si tratas de dilatar el placer de alcanzarlo puede ser mucho más beneficioso. Piénsalo, a veces es mucho mejor si no hay ningún limón en la casa, ¿me comprendes?

—¡Pero, Kasumi!

—Nada —replicó la otra implacable—. Nada de limón. ¿No te das cuenta que no es necesario todo el tiempo? Hay que explorar otras posibilidades —dijo mirándola atentamente, después sonrió—. Ven, vamos a elegir algunas frutas.

Akane caminó desganada.

—¿Entendiste esta vez, querida? —le preguntó Kasumi un momento después.

—Eso creo... ¿estamos hablando de comida?

—Estamos hablando del limón —subrayó su hermana, y después puso los ojos en blanco—. A veces eres muy lenta, Akane.

—Ya sabes que no soy muy buena en la cocina —se defendió la chica.

Su hermana suspiró.

**. . .**

**.**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: Recuerden que esto está escrito solo para reírse un rato, o quizá ni tanto, solo esbozar una sonrisa y después pasar a otra cosa y olvidarlo para siempre.

Tenía esto escrito desde hacía rato y hoy se me ocurrió subirlo por dos motivos: en primer lugar, mostrar señales de vida y comentarles que estuve con algunos problemas para escribir, pero por suerte la creatividad se ha puesto a funcionar de nuevo y estoy con varios proyectos ahora mismo. Cuando reordene las ideas voy a continuar con _Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria_, al que le faltan solo dos capítulos.

En segundo lugar, comentarles que en el foro de Ranma (el link está en mi perfil) hay un reto para el mes de octubre de escribir un fic de terror como especial de Halloween. Voy a participar y espero que muchos más también se sumen; ya saben, están invitados si quieren deleitarnos a todos con sus historias de horror.

Saludos.

Romina


End file.
